More Than We Know
by Ooey-Gooey Senpai
Summary: Everything changed when an ambiguous blond shows up at the Cullen's, bringing with him an entire history that was hidden, and for a good reason.
1. Prologue

**Sooo...this is my attempt at a Naruto/Twilight crossover. I've been thinking about doing this for FOREVER so im just gonna give it a shot and see how it goes. No promises, but please enjoy :)**

 **X~X**

The wind was warm against his skin, slicing. The world looked darker than he remembered it being, but then again, he hasn't really stopped to look around in almost a week. He had to keep running. He had been running for so long he didn't even have to think about it. He didn't even feel his legs anymore.

All he registered was that his cheeks were damp with sweat and tears, a product of his ever growing fear. Fear of falling. Fear of being caught, again. Fear of the Akastuki.

 **X~X**

Alice jumped up from the living room couch, eyes wide in shock.

"What is it?" Jasper asked from beside her, still sitting down.

The pixie-like woman furrowed her eyebrows. "I think I just had…a vision?" Jasper gave her a quizzical look, just as Edward appeared from the kitchen due to hearing them. "It was just a flash of a scene, though. Like a photograph."

"Of what?" Edward asked, for the vision was too fast for him to also know.

"I don't know, some blond in front of the house…," as soon as she said this she ran out the front door and stood on the porch, looking around rapidly.

Edward and Jasper followed her as she walked out into the yard, still looking around. Suddenly all three of them tensed and looked in the same direction, nothing there but trees and the dense woods of Forks, Washington.

But they still continued to stare intensely, standing defensively, not knowing what was coming. A few minutes later a teenager sprinted out of the area of the woods they had been watching, face wet, t-shirt drenched, and dirty.

When the blond finally noticed the three standing in his path he came to a stop. His eyes were bloodshot and wide as he frantically looked at all of there faces, as if struggling to decide a course of action. Eventually, he spoke.

"Vampires," he whispered, but Alice, Edward and jasper had no trouble hearing him.

Edward nodded at him, confirming what they were, and his expression seemed to be hiding frustration. The blonde's shockingly electric ice blue eyes darted towards the house, then back to Edward.

"I need to use the phone," his voice wavered. "Please?"

The clear begging in his tone worried the three Cullens, who only nodded and led the young teenager into their home. The teen immediately found the phone and dialed a number. While he waoted for someone to answer, the remaining Cullens came out of their previous locations to see what was going on.

"I can't read his mind," Edward said, confused and frustrated. "He's not human either."

"Yes he is," Carlisle corrected, "at least a little bit. He's also a vampire. The scent combination is almost identical to Reneesme's."

Every got quiet as they listened to the blond in the kitchen continuing to dial the same number and repeated got a standard voicemail. Esme walked into the kitchen and saw him sitting on the kitchen floor, phone clutched in his hand tightly and tears streaming down his face as he listened, again, to a robotic woman's voice asking him to leave a voicemail.

"Are you going to be okay?" Her warm voice reached his ears, instantly comforting him.

The teenager simply nodded and wiped the tears from his eyes. "He's...just not picking up, that's all."

Esme nodded, unsure how to respond but not wanting to pry. "What's your name, dear?"

"Naruto," he asnwered, sniffling.

"If you'd like, you're welcome to stay here for the night." She gave him a hopeful smile. "Maybe he'll call back in the morning."

Naruto nodded, not believing her, but grateful for the offer. "Thanks."

"Rosalie, show him to a room."

A pale blond woman showed up behind Esme, and motioned for the small teen to follow her. Naruto got up from the floor and put the house phone back onto the hook. He gave a sad smile to Emse as he passed her and followed the blond woman, Rosalie, up a flight of stairs. They then went down the hall before she stopped in front of a door.

"This is Emmett's room, but he hardly uses it. Just don't break anything," she told him calmly, although he face showed clear distaste.

He nodded and opened the door. The room was mostly bare with nothing on the walls or the floor. There was a full size bed with a wire frame and headboard with white sheets, a dresser, and a pile of clothing pouring out of a closet. He sighed dejectedly and went towards the bed, dropping his nearly empty backpack beside it, and sat down.

 **X~X**

Downstairs the air was tense. The new guest was a mystery, and from the way he had been running, he was probably in danger.

"Are we gonna kick him out?" Emmett asked, breaking the silence.

Alice shook her head. "We can't. He was running away from something and we'll be practically feeding him to the beast if we kick him out."

"His well-being isn't exactly our problem," said Rosalie, returning from upstairs.

"She's right." Everyone looked at Carlisle once he said. "He isn't our problem, technically, but we can't just throw him out. We're going to let him stay until he can get a hold of whoever he was calling. Unit then, show some hospitality."

 **X~X**

 **TBC...**

 **I actually haven't read Twilight in like 7 years so if anything is wrong or OOC or spelled incorrectly then feel free to let me know, respectfully.**

 **I'll be writing this story as well as Star Crossed at the same time so please don't fight me**

 **Anyway, leave a review if you'd like :) thanks for reading**


	2. Two Days

So **before I start I'm just going to say something.**

 **Sasunaru is my OTP. This is a Sasunaru fic. Of course, im going to be focusing on them as individual characters as opposed to just focusing on them as a couple. I want this story to be a bit more complex.**

 **As far as setting, this is completely non-canon of the Narutoverse, and about a year or two after Breaking Dawn.**

 **Now, I'm going to try to have significantly longer chapters than I'm used to writing so updates may be slow.**

 **Other than that, please enjoy this chapter: )**

 **X~X**

The next morning after a hot shower, Naruto made his way to the kitchen, following the sweet smell of pancakes. Esme was flipping a pancake on the frying pan and a little girl who looked to be about ten years old sat on a stool at the island in the center of the large kitchen.

"Good morning, Naruto," Esme greeted. "I hope you slept well. You seemed exhausted last night."

The blond nodded. "Yeah, I was." He smile nervously. "Thanks again. I know this is probably a burden to your coven and all."

The older vampire shook her head. "Nonsense."

Naruto glanced at the little girl sitting down, who was staring at him, and waved. She didn't wave back. She just turned away as soon as Esme sat a plate of pancakes in front of her.

"This is Reneesme. She doesn't talk much." She gave Naruto his plate. "She's just like you." Hearing this, Naruto gave a quizzical look. "She's also half human," Esme clarified. "Edward and Bella's daughter."

Naruto didn't know who exactly they were but assumed they also lived in the house. He didn't say anything and began to eat, occasionally sending sideways glances to the Reneesme. When they were finished eating she silently got up and left the kitchen, and Esme grabbed both of their plates.

"She's very lucky," Naruto heard himself say aloud.

Oh?" Esme said, surprised at the comment. "How so?"

Naruto shrugged, looking down at his hands. "Its just not very often that you see a Half with both of their parents alive."

Realization dawned on Esme what the blond was insinuating and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. She didn't say anything, just showed she understood.

Just then, Carlisle made his way to the kitchen and placed a kiss on Esme's cheek. "Naruto, would you come with me?" he asked, politely.

"Sure."

Carlisle led the young blond through the house to what looked to be a study. On the walls were several degrees the older man had received throughout his lifetime. Already in the room were the two male vamps he saw yesterday, after running out of the woods. They both nodded to him in greeting.

"This is Jasper and Edward," Carlisle introduced. "I just want to ask you a few questions."

Naruto nodded. "That's fine."

"I don't want you to be offended," the coven leader added. "But by the way you arrived, we're all a little on edge." Carlisle then moved behind his mahogany desk and sat down. "Here in Forks rarely anything new happens. Usually if there is a visitor, such as yourself, then more than likely trouble comes along as well. We just want to be prepared. Obviously you're in some type of trouble. We'd be glad to help you stay safe."

"Oh, you don't have to help at all," Naruto exclaimed. "Once I talk to Sasuke I'll be out of here."

"Who's Sasuke?" Edward asked, uncomfortable not being able to read the blond's mind.

"My mate," the blond said simply.

The three campires looked at each other before Carlisle spoke. "Naruto, what exactly are you?"

Naruto paused before responding. "My father was a vampire. My mother was a shape-shifter; she was a fox."

"Wait, there are different types of shape-shifters? I thought there were only wolves," Edward asked, as Jasper silently listened, taking in the information.

"Well," Naruto looked down, "seeing a shape-shifter that's not a wolf is pretty rare. I've never met another fox. I only knew about my mother after running into someone that knew her and what she was."

"So what does that make you?" Jasper asked, finally speaking up.

"I...I don't know. I'm human, vampire and fox; a combination. I don't know what to call it. I just live with it."

Carlisle seemed satisfied with the answer, having a better understanding of why Edward couldn't read his mind and Alice's visions were only snapshots.

"So, what were you running from?" Carlisle asked.

"The Akatsuki," was the simple response.

"The Akatsuki? " they all murmured at different times.

Naruto gave a look of disbelief. "You don't know about the Akatsuki?"

"I'm afraid I've never even heard of them. They're a group?"

"They are the rulers of the supernatural world," Naruto explained, still shocked by their ignorance. "They are the lawmakers."

Jasper then stood up and studdied the blond's face. "So are you a criminal?"

"No!" He nearly shouted, standing as well. "I didn't break any laws. They're leader is corrupt! I was kidnapped and held hostage for three years. I was tortured! I was running because I had escaped and didn't know if they knew yet." By now, Naruto's eyes were on the brink of tears and his hands were shaking. "I don't want to be a burden, I swear. Please, just let me stay until I talk to my mate."

Edward's eye seemed to narrow. "And what if he never picks up or calls back?"

Naruto understood, somewhat, what the vampire meant. Three years separated from someone was a significant amount of time. Anything could have changed. But Naruto only smiled at the thought.

Sasuke never changed.

"Then he'll show up at your front door."

 **X~X**

The days turned to weeks, and Naruto spent hours everyday by the phone, calling abd waiting. Overall, he was a patient person, but three years was too long. He shifted his feet, then hopped up onto the counter of the kitchen.

He already called about twenty times today. Now he was just waiting. But it was slowly driving him insane.

Sasuke couldn't have died.

Before his thoughts could wonder any further, Reneesme walked into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and pulled out a pack of blood and put a straw in it, drinking it like a CapriSun. She looked at Naruto with her big brown eyes before opening the fridge again and pulling out another pack of blood.

She handed it to him.

Naruto didn't argue and took the pack, suddenly craving blood. He hadn't had any in a while, as hunting was a luxury he could hardly afford this past century. ,Reneesme hopped up on the counter next to him and said nothing. They both silently drank away.

The little girl had done this many times. Seeked him out and just staying glued to his side before her mother cane to get her. Bella didn't trust him with her child, but Naruto didn't let it bother him.

Besides, Reneesme only hung around him because she had never actually met another half human. It was only natural that she was felt a connection with him.

Before long a set of footsteps approached the kitchen. Naruto already knew who it was and didnt bother getting up. Bella rounded the corner and entered the kitchen. She eyed the blond, giving him a nervous look before addressing her daughter.

"Jacob is here," she said, watching Reneesme climb down from the counter.

Naruto waved to the little girl, who waved back. Bella pretended like she didn't notice. Naruto sighed. He needed something else to do.

Getting down from the counter he made his way through the house, eventually coming across an empty living room. Deciding this would do, he plopped down on the couch and flicked through the channels.

 **X~X**

Bella worried her bottom lip as she watched Jacob play with Reneesme. He was dangerous, she could tell. He was suspicious and his very presence put her on edge. Edward agreed, but only because he could read his mind, despite not being able to read her mind either.

"What's wrong with you?" Jacob asked. He then sniffed the air. "And what is that smell?"

"We have a visitor for a while," she said. " I don't trust him."

Jacob nodded, not really paying attention. He was still breathing in the scent. Reneesme pulled on his arm, trying to get him to come play with her.

"Whoever it is, their scent is addictive. Its like they're putting out some sort of pheromone."

"Pheromone?" Bella said wrinkling her nose.

"Yeah," Jacob said as he began making his way into the house. He followed the scent into the living room, seeing a blond teen watching the news.

"Wow," was all he said, takingvin the bright blond hair and piercing blue eyes, and petite frame.

Naruto noticed the wolf come in and instantly knew what was wrong. He scolded himself for not checking the surrounding area. Now the wolf was picking up his scent which was loaded with pheromones.

The wolf approached him slowly, Naruto standing and backing away from him. "Hey," he said, tryin to get the wolf to snap out of it, "give me some space, okay?"

Jacob was so confused at his body's behavior. "What is that smell? Why do you smell this way?"

Naruto wanted to curse. It was the fox in him, and he was in the very early stages of heat. Before he could say anything Bella and Reneesme came into the living room, along with Edward.

"Jacob, what are you doing?" he asked loudly, reading the predatorial thoughts in his head. Jacob seemed to snap out of it just a little, but went right back to approaching the blond.

"I-I have a mate," was all Naruto had to say to get Jacob to stop.

His body was still hesitant to stop but his mind was able to focus on what was going on. He felt himself flush with embarrassment. He turned to the vampires in the room.

"I think I should go...," he said before walking out the house and into the woods. He needed to think.

Bella turned her attention to the blond, eyes furious. "What the hell was that?"

"Calm down. It wasn't his fault."

"But it was because of him, Edward," she huffed, frustrated. "He needs to leave. He's only going to cause more problems for the rest of us."

Naruto didn't respond. He just silently made his way back to the kitchen phone and dialed the familiar number.

He expected to hear the same robotic female voice, telling him to leave a voicemail. He didn't expect anyone to answer, or the message he'd receive.

"Two days," a velvet baritone spoke, before hanging up.

Naruto could only grin. Sasuke never changed.

 **X~X**

 **TBC...**

 **So i attempted a long chapter lol at least it seems longer.**

 **And yeah...if anyone noticed, i deleted Star Crpssed. I just wasn't feeling it at all. The idea was too ~ for me to continue writing it.**

 **But im really excited for the future of this story, because i have some great ideas for it. But thanks for reading :)**


	3. First Immortals

**Thank you all soooooo much for the nice reviews!**

 **Please enjoy this next chapter.**

 **X~X**

Two days felt like a century to Naruto. Okay, maybe that was an exaggeration. Regardless, every footstep, intake of breath, unexpected sound sent the blond jumping with anticipation. He couldn't sleep. He forced himself to eat.

He was going insane.

And it didn't help that he could practically feel that wolf from before staring at him. Naruto cursed nature. If Sasuke was here he wouldn't have to worry about it, but without his mate he was pretty much vulnerable.

Currently he was outside with Reneesme, playing tag. The little Cullen had grown very attached to him, not speaking aloud very often, but always trying to play some game or the other.

Jacob sat on the porch, watching the two. He didn't want to be too close to the blond. After talking to Sam he found out it was because the blonde was going through his heat, being part fox and all, which he found out through Bella.

Jacob groaned. Just what he needed.

He eyed the blond as he ran around the house, struggling to keep his distance. He didn't want to have to deal with whoever the kid's mate was. That would be a mess.

"I honestly wish he'd leave," a feminine voice commented from behind him.

Looking to the left he saw that Bella was next to him, arms crossed. "Eh...he doesn't seem to bad."

"Everyone else thinks so too," she said, sighing defeated, "but I know he's only going to bring trouble."

Jacob understood where the pale brunette was coming from. They just began settling after continuously dealing with the Volturi, as well as that whole thing with James and Victoria...

"Look, Bella," he said, "If that kid is trouble, then Carlisle will take care of it."

"Whatever."

She left, just like that. Jacob shrugged. He didn't know how to express it, but he didn't care too much about Bella anymore. He only stuck around because of Reneesme. The rest of the coven could burn for all he cared.

He found himself staring at the blond again, who was laughing at the little girl finally tagging him. Jacob couldn't look away from those shimmering blue eyes, or ignore the scent permeating in the air.

"Dear, God," he mumbled to himself.

 **X~X**

The day was almost over, and Naruto was fidgeting. Sasuke didn't give an exact time but _dammit_ , he was supposed to be here already. His fingers twitched and he resisted the urge to bite his nails. His heat was heightened by his anticipation and if Sasuke didn't get here soon he was going to combust.

Twenty minutes later the doorbell ringed.

Naruto didn't even think before running to the door, almost running into Jasper. He swung the door open and felt his breath catch.

Standing before him was a tall pale man with midnight black hair. He had one piercing blood-red eye and an unsettling black eye. He wore black pants, black boots and a black long sleeve shirt, despite it being mid-July.

Naruto didn't say anything. The man smirked.

"Well," he said, voice as smooth as velvet, "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

As if in a trance, Naruto moved to the side to allow the man inside. He walked through the door and stared at the blond, who closed the door and finally looked away. He could smell the tears on the blond's face and sighed.

What could he say?

"I haven't seen you in four years," Naruto mumbled, but the raven had no trouble hearing him.

"I know."

"You just disappeared. You were gone and I had no idea what happened," Naruto said, struggling not to break down.

"I know. I-,"

"Where were you, Sasuke?" he finally yelled.

Sasuke took in a deep breath. "I didn't think they would find you. I thought...Hell. I don't know what I thought." Naruto shook his head. "I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have left you. I should've taken you with me."

"Where did you go?" the blond asked again.

There was a pause between them. Clearly, Sasuke didn't want to reveal the truth.

He swallowed. "I went to Konoha."

Naruto gasped. "Konoha?" he nearly yelled. "Why the hell were you there? Didn't you get _banished_?"

Konoha was a large city in the next dimension down.

Sasuke moved closer to the blond and grabbed his shoulders. "I had to see my brother, okay. I couldn't miss his execution, you know that."

"But why didn't you say anything? What if you had gotten caught? They would've executed you! I would've been alone!"

"I know, love. I'm sorry." Sasuke sighed, looking down. "I didn't think they would find you."

"But they did," Naruto said, pushing the raven away. "I almost died."

There was silence between them again. Their eyes were locked, but neither could speak. The pain they felt from their separation was clear as crystal, but pride was holding them back. Who would finally close the space between them?

Sasuke was the first to take a hesitant step towards his blond mate, before once again grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him in for a kiss. The moment their lips touched, Naruto felt his defenses fall. His body seemed to relax in a way as if the rightful order had been restored.

He gasped for a quick breath and Sasuke used the opportunity to enter his tongue, tasting all that way Naruto.

"I love you," he whispered as they separated. "I love you so much. I don't want to be away from you again."

Naruto's arms circled the raven's neck in a vice grip, as if trying to pull them so close together they would never be able to part again. "I love you too. More than anything."

At that moment someone cleared their throat. The two hesitantly separated, but only enough to acknowledge whoever interrupted them.

"Hello, Sasuke," Carlisle spoke. "Naruto has mentioned you quite a few times."

Next to Carlisle stood Jasper and Emmett. They had wanted to speak to the new arrival, in hopes of understanding Naruto's situation, and how it affected them.

"Nice to meet you, as well. You Cullens are quite famous where I'm from."

"Which is where, exactly?" Jasper asked, rather harshly.

Carlisle chuckled. "Please excuse him. Take a seat. There is a lot we need to talk about."

Sasuke nodded and guided Naruto to sit with him on the couch in the living room. Once everyone was settled Carlisle took a deep breath.

"As I told Naruto when he arrived, new arrivals usually mean problems for the rest of us. He told us of his situation: the Akatsuki. We've never heard of any such group, and unknowns are dangerous, as I'm sure you know." Carlisle let those words sink in. "Now, I understand that you probably have nowhere to stay or a coven or...pack standing behind you. We would be ine with you staying here as long as possible, under one condition. You have to tell us everything."

"Who said we needed a place to stay?" Sasuke asked, eyes narrowed.

"Naruto did," Emmett replied.

Sasuke looked at his blond, silently questioning him.

"They can help us, Sasuke. And we have nowhere to go. We're running out of money. It makes sense, if only for a little while."

"He's right," Carlisle chimed in. "Not only that, but we would gladly help you with any run in you may have with your enemies."

"Naruto has become a nice addition to our coven," Emmett said, explaining their sudden desire to help. "We don't want him to leave."

Sasuke looked at Naruto, then at the three vampires before him. "All we have to do is tell you...everything?"

"Correct. Starting with who you are and where you're from."

The raven sighed. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, and no, I'm not a vampire. I'm from the next dimension down. The _Underworld_ as many humans call it. However, I've been banished from that dimension for a few centuries now, after my brother... _eliminated_ a few important figures."

"He killed people," Carlisle stated.

"They had it coming," Sasuke said darkly. "Anyway, that's when I started to stay with Naruto, who was still pretty young, only a few thousand years old. That's when the Akastuki started to show up, looking for Kyuubi."

"Who's Kyuubi?" Jasper asked.

"And how old _are_ you guys?" Emmett asked, eyes wide.

Ignoring the second question, Sasuke continued to speak. "Kyuubi is Naruto's grandfather. He was the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. He was the leader of the first shape shifters, but he mated with a human, and disappeared. The Akatsuki needed his DNA to control all of the supernatural world."

Carlisle stopped them. "Naruto, I thought you said they already did."

The blond nodded. "They do, with fear. But having fox dna would enable them to control it completely, with their minds. They wouldn't have to scare anyone, because everyone in the supernatural world would already be under control. You don't know it, but the Volturi takes orders from the Akatsuki. But if the Akatsuki gained absolute control, the Volturi wouldn't even need to communicate with them. They would just do what the Akatsuki wanted, without even being aware."

"Mind control?"

"Basically, yes," Sasuke said. "After discovering that Naruto was the only living fox in existence they started to track him down. We've been trying to stay underneath their radar for centuries."

"What will happen if they get their hands on Naruto?" Carlisle asked.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "They'll kill him, and extract the fox DNA from within him. Then they'll be able to control all of the supernatural world, and through that they can control all of the natural world. "

The room was deathly quiet. No one dared to speak.

"So...," Emmett said quietly, "How old did you guys say you were."

Sasuke smirked. "I'm older than this Earth has existed. Naruto, however, has been alive almost as long as mankind has existed."

"The First Immortals," Carlisle whispered, causing everyone to look at him. "I've heard that term before, describing the possibility that some of the first immortals were still alive. A theory, but never proven. No one has ever met an Immortal older than a few hundred years." He paused. "Until now of course."

 **X~X**

 **TBC...**

 **So here's the 2nd chapter**

 **Um...I hope everything made sense. If you want me to clarify anything just let me know in the reviews or send me a PM.**

 **Anyway, thanks again for the awesome reviews and don't forget to let me know what you think about this chapter!**

 **:)**


	4. Warm and Sticky

**So sorry for the slow update!  
**

 **Enjoy!**

 **X~X**

Warm hands firmly caressed a slim waist, pulling the shorter male closer. Bodies flush against each, soaking in each others presence. Naruto moaned silently, as Sasuke's face was pressed into his neck, biting, sucking, and licking. The tension around them was thick with lust.

"Oh...," Naruto whispered. "Sasukee..."

The raven groaned. "I need you so bad." He tore off the blond's shirt, and continued to lick and kiss down his torso. "The moment I smelled your heat I wanted to ravish you." He groaned again. "Fuck."

In his pants his erection was straining against the fabric. He quickly unbuttoned them to get rid of some of the pressure, then pulled Naruto's pants off completely, along with his underwear. He flipped the blond over and let his hand slowly move from between his shoulder blades and down to his lower back.

Sasuke could feel Naruto's pulse quicken. He finally moved his hands over Naruto's ample backside, kneading the smooth flesh. The blond whimpered and lifted his hips, urging Sasuke to do more.

"That's right, baby. You want this," Sasuke said in a low husky tone.

Naruto only bit his lip as his mate stopped his caressing and spread his cheeks apart. Sasuke gazed hungrily at the pink puckered hole and felt his mouth begin to water. He swiftly dived down and gave an experimental lick, then proceeded to penetrate the blond's ass with his tongue.

"Ahh...Ah yess," Naruto reached behind him and grabbed a handful of inky black locks, pushing Sasuke's face closer into his ass. "Yesss. Eat me."

For another minute Sasuke continued to tongue fuck his blond. When he pulled back Naruto released an whimper that he'd deem embarrassing at any other time. But before he could fully process the sound he was making, Sasuke's tongue was immediately replaced with three long fingers, thrusting rapidly.

Sasuke moved his fingers in and out of his mate while he simultaneously pulled his pants down enough to release his pulsating cock. As soon as he was free he removed his fingers and, without warning, thrusts deeply into the blond, whose only response was a sharp intake of breath before letting out a loud moan.

 **X~X**

The next morning Edward sat with Carlisle in his study, gazing intently at the older vampire.

"Why did you never say anything about these supposed _First Immortals_?"

Carlisle shrugged. "I didn't know if any still existed. Not even the Volturi are that old."

"But you mean to tell me...that... _that_ blonde hybrid is as old as the human race, possibly, and his boyfriend is older than our entire... _everything_? And even after everything they've told you, you're still going to let them stay?"

The older vampire just nodded silently.

"This is ridiculous. They're going to put our entire coven in danger."

Carlisle shook his head. "If we don't help the and the Akatsuki gets to them, then our coven will be in danger anyway."

"But what can we possibly do to help?" Edward asked. "The last thing we need to be making is empty promises."

"Actually...I made a call." Edward sent Carlisle a questioning look. "You don't know them, but I'm sure they can help us. In fact, they were certain they could. They're historical experts."

Edward stood up and headed towards the door. "I just want to protect my daughter," he said and left, closing the door behind him.

He headed downstairs towards the kitchen, only to freeze in the threshold. At the dining room table sat his daughter, happily eating her favorite cereal, _Lucky Charms_ , and at the other end of the table was the blonde hybrid and his mate.

They weren't doing anything special. In front of them was a plate of _Eggo Waffles_ and Naruto sat on Sasuke's lap while the raven fed him. Sasuke had a look of contentment, while his blond counterpart had a look of complete and utter admiration in his eyes. After being fed a piece of waffle he would plant a sticky kiss on the raven's lips. The two were practically glowing. Of course, it was no secret that the two had sex the night before. Despite being in cabin a few miles into the forest, owned by the Cullens, everyone still heard snippets of the _eventful_ night.

It was nothing special. In fact, Edward had seen worse.

Reneesme didn't seem bothered by the two. The little girl quietly ate her cereal and even laughed a little when Naruto attempted to get Sasuke to eat the syrupy mess.

Edward cleared his throat, even though they were all aware of his presence.

"Sweetheart, Uncle Jacob is taking you to the museum today. He's waiting outside."

She simply nodded before standing up and putting her bowl in the sink, then left the kitchen. Edward left too, not wanting ti be around the couple.

Once the two were left alone they stared into each others eyes, before latching onto each others lips. Naruto wound his arms around his mates neck and straddled him in the chair. Sasuke gripped the blond's waist and held him tightly to prevent him from grinding their pelvises. Naruto was desperately trying not to make any noise as his mate latched onto his neck, biting the already tender flesh.

Just as Sasuke was going to suggest leaving for another round, the sound off glass breaking tore him away from his blond.

In the doorway stood an incredibly tan Native American male, who had clearly dropped a glass. His face was frozen and flushed with shock, embarrassment, and lust, which instantly put the raven on edge.

Without saying a word the male turned around and walked out, completely disregarding the glass shards littering the floor. Sasuke looked at Naruto, who had an annoyed looked on his face.

"You already know what I'm going to ask," he said calmly.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "He's just some wolf. He sensed my heat and has been acting like that since. I swear he didn't touch me."

"So I don't have to kill him," the raven said, smirking and pulling the blond chest to chest with him. "But he's still completely out of line."

The blond only chuckled before kissing his mate again. They would definitely need to go for another round.

 **TBC...**

 **X~X**

 **So this may feel like a filler,but its not. I just wanted to add some serious smut/fluff before getting deeper into the plot.**

 **Once again, sorry for waiting so long to update.**

 **Pleeeeaaasee leave a review! I would looovee that :)**

 **Until next time:)**


	5. You are like a mortal I am like a god

**So sorry for the slow update!  
**

 **Enjoy!**

 **X~X**

Carlisle didn't count days, or minutes for that matter. He stopped worrying about time a long time ago. He was a patient man. But with the weeks flying by since Sasuke's arrival, and no response from the man he needed help from, he was getting worried.

Not only that, but Alice's constant visions of red clouds sent Naruto and his mate on edge. She hasn't seen anything particularly troubling, but that fact that she saw them at all was concerning to the coven's future.

Carlisle sighed. As Edward suggested, he could always kick them out. There was no doubt in his mind that this Akatsuki would wipe them out if they didn't get help. But he told the blonde he would help. A strong part of him wanted to keep his word. Another part, however, wanted to go back in time and never utter such false promises.

There was a small knock at his study door.

"Come in," he said softly, still in thought.

Rosalie entered the room, face expressionless except for the tale tale sign that she was chewing on the inside of her cheek.

"You need to come into the living room," she said and left before he could even get up.

Carlisle stood quickly and walked out and found everyone in the living room staring at either Reneesme or Naruto. "What's going on?"

"One of those Akatsuki showed up," Bella said, resentment and anger pouring from every word. "While we were out hunting one of them showed up out of thin air and spoke to Reneesme."

"Something about them made it to where we couldn't even sense an approach, let alone for me to read their thoughts," Edward added. "We were completely unaware until Reneesme told us what happened."

Carlisle, although calm and in control in appearance, was frighted. "What happened."

Everyone was quiet, unable to describe it, until the smallest Cullen spoke herself. "He just spoke to me."

"He?" Naruto asked. "Who he?"

Reneesme seemed to hesitate. "He had red hair, and he was small like me, just a little taller."

"Sasori," Sasuke growled, getting Bella's attention.

"A friend of yours?" she nearly yelled. "I knew you should've left as soon as you came! This Akatsuki is going to come here and _kill all of us_ , just for some dumb blonde."

"What did he say to you?" Naruto asked Reneesme, ignoring the girl's mother.

The little girl seemed to pause before approaching the older man and placing her small pale hand over his tan one. As soon as she did this Naruto's mind seemed to zone out.

 _Feeling as though she were being stared at, Reneesme lowered the bleeding racoon from her lips and quickly turned around. Standing almost ten feet away from her was a small boy with bright red hair and pale skin, who looked to be about thirteen.  
_

 _At first, she was unsure of what to do, but the look in his eyes seemed to ask her to approach him. She did hesitantly until only about two feet were between them. She simply waved._

 _He nodded his head to her._

 _"You are not human," he stated._

 _She nodded her head, agreeing to his observation._

 _The red head let free a small smile. "You wouldn't happen to know a blonde fox, would you? By the name of Naruto?"_

 _Reneesme seemed to think, but decided it was best not to answer. Seeing her refusal, the red headed boy quickly became upset and cold._

 _"Well, if you ever happen to meet him, brat, give him a message for me. Tell him that no matter where he is, who he's with, or what he does we will find him, and we will take what we want, and we will destroy anything...," he paused and smiled, "and **anyone** to do it."_

 _With that said he turned and walked away, seeming to dissolve into the forest._

At that moment, Naruto's mind seemed to burst into the present, as if coming up for air after being underwater for so long. His eyes were wide and his breathing was shallow. Everyone in the room looked at him expectantly, wanting to know what happened.

"He warned us," he said in nearly a whispered. "he said nothing and no one will keep them from getting what they want."

"And that's you," Bella said, eyeing him with utter disgust. "You should just leave."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke, who was glaring at the woman. Feeling the blue eyes on him he looked back at Naruto.

"Maybe we _should_ leave," the blonde mumbled to his mate, on the verge of tears. "We're only complicating their lives."

Before Sasuke could respond Alice grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug. Over the few weeks, the blonde had grown on everyone, becoming almost apart of the coven. the same couldn't be said for Sasuke. No one, besides Bella, genuinely wanted him to leave.

"I will stand by you, Naruto," Alice said, squeezing him tighter. "You don't have to leave."

"She's right," Emmett agreed. "You're sorta like family now," he said with a shrug.

Naruto, while relieved a little, was ultimately still conflicted. He wanted to stay, mostly for Esme, Alice and Reneesme. But he hated the thought of them being in danger because of him. There was a good chance that every single one of them would die when the Akatsuki showed up. He couldn't bare the thought.

"I'll sleep on it," he said, trying to hide his inner turmoil behind a small smile.

It didn't work. The room was thick with tension as the blonde left and made his way to Emmett's room to sleep. No one said anything for a while, until Sasuke could be heard growling faintly.

"You bitch," he spat at Bella. "If anyone in this room deserves to die, it's you!"

"Don't you mean _you_ deserve to die? I'm just trying to do what's best for my family!" she yelled back.

"By saying rude and disrespectful shit to my mate every chance you get?"

"You guys just showed up here with all of your problems and you expect all of us to be okay with it?"

"Dammit, Bella," Alice said. "We're all feeling some type of way in regards to their arrival and the Akatsuk. The point is that your behavior towards Naruto is uncalled for. Everyone's life is on the line."

"Yeah," Bella agreed. "The only difference is that ours doesn't have to be. We just got our _own_ problems resolved. Finally we start living in peace and that blonde crybaby shows up!"

"Watch your fucking mouth when you speak about him," Sasuke warned in a deathly tone.

"Or what, asshole?" Bella challenged.

Sasuke only grinned, which through everyone in the room off. "I could rip your head from your body in one move. I could roast you alive in one breath. I don't have to try. Killing you wouldn't be a challenge. Compared to me, you are still an insignificant mortal, and I am like a God. I've put up with your disrespect for far too long. Say anything else bad about my Naruto and I. Will. Kill. You...right in front of your daughter."

The entire room was cold. Bella's composure wavered significantly and her gaze was hesitant. Eventually she huffed and walked out of the house, Edward right behind her.

 **X~X**

The next morning, Naruto had made up his mind. Last night he had the most horrific dream, in which the Akatsuki came and slaughtered the Cullens.

There were limbs and fire everywhere. Little Reneesme was ripped in half. The Akatsuki were transformed and viciously tearing the Cullens apart, before burning them. Afterwards they took his broken and abused body back to their main HQ.

At that point he had awakened, but the mere sight of his new friends destroyed beyond repair tore him apart.

He made his decision. He would leave.

He had already informed Sasuke and all of their things were ready, seeing as they didn't have much. All he had to do was tell them. He made his way to the porch outside, where Alice, Jasper, Reneesme and Esme were sitting.

This would have to do. He wanted to do this quick.

"I've decided to leave," he said simply, not wanting to beat around the bush.

It was quiet for a second before Alice stood up and exclaimed, "No! You don't have to leave!"

Reneesme ran over to him and tightly hugged him.

"You really don't have to leave!" Alice repeated.

"What made up your mind," Jasper asked.

Naruto gave a gentle smile. "None of you deserve what the Akatsuki will bring."

"Neither do you," Esme said.

"Yes, but-"

"Naruto, please," Alice seemed to beg.

The blond only shook his head. "I can't. I'm sorry."

By then, Sasuke had walked out the door with Naruto's backpack, filled with the few belongings they had.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

Naruto nodded and began to walk away with Sasuke, only giving a short wave goodbye.

The four Cullens quietly and sadly watched as the two quickly disappeared through the thick forests of Forks, Washington.

 **TBC...**

 **X~X**

 **So theres another short chapter! I swear I want them to be longer but I'm just not that good of a writer yet, unless you want updates to be spread super far apart lol**

 **Either way, the real action is about to begin! Muhahahaha :)**

 **Pleeaaase review and thanks for sticking withh the story!**


End file.
